Behind Enemy Lines
by CrimsonDuchess
Summary: okay Naruto is still in highschool and he has met some people, including the most ruthless kids in the school.Okay guys Chapter two is up and i would love some constructive ANYTHING soo please read on and tell me what you think.
1. New Places New Friends

Amirin: well here goes nothing

Nami: what do you mean here goes nothing?

Amirin: well excuse me for being nervous

Nami: your excused but i think you ment here goes EVERYTHING, 'cause if you mess this up then well your done for sister

Amirin: where did you come from anyway?

Nami: well if i told you that then id have to kill you.

Amirin: on second thought ill just stick with you talking to me, inside my head, where no one else can hear you but me, and then i talk back out loud, ans people look at me funny.

Nami: (mumbles) why do i even try?

Amirin: What was that?

Nami: oh nothing, can i please just go to sleep now.

Amirin: yes fine do what ever you want to i dont care

Nami: good

Chapter 1: New Everything

By: Amirin

Moving, again, Naruto Uzumaki sat in his new room putting stuff away

"I. Hate. Moving." he said as he threw some books onto a shelf, "New school. New house. New neighbourhood. New city." he kept throwing books onto his shelf until his aunt came in.

"Naruto."

no answer.

"Sweetie."

Still no answer.

"Fine don't answer me I'll just talk, You start at your new school tomorrow. I don't want you pulling any pranks, okay" she said.

"Yes Aunt Kiria, I promise." Naruto said half mindedly.

"I mean it Naruto if I hear the slightest peep from you you're going to be eating your dinner through a straw for the rest of you school life, do you understand me."

"Yes Aunt Kiria I completely and utterly understand what you are saying" Naruto shot to his feet and replied, giving a fake salute in the process.

"No need to get cocky" she said with a laugh and left the room.

Naruto suddenly realised that he was still holding a book in his hand, he looked at it and found that it was called "Behind Enemy Lines" 'hmm interesting' he thought.

RING,

RING,

BAM.

RING,

RING,

BAM.

WHOMP.

"Naruto time to get up" his Aunt called from the Kitchen.

"I'm up, I'm up what did I miss?" Naruto called as he got up off of the floor that he had just recently fallen onto.

"Well if you don't hurry your going to miss the bus, and your first day of school."

"I see well then g 'night" he said getting back into bed.

"Naruto get your lazy ass out of bed" Kiria almost screamed "and get dressed already" she said walking into his room.

"Aunty!" he yelled as he got up "get out of my room!"

"Okay then no need to get touchy" she said with a smile that simply said 'if-you-don't-get- up-this-very-minute-I'll-put-something-in-your-food'.

"Fine im getting up" Naruto said as his door closed.

"I think I hear your bus coming" his aunt called, Naruto shot out his room grabbed his bad and an apple and ran down the street, Just as his bus was pulling up.

"Thank god" was all his aunt could say as he shot out the door.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going next time why don't you." a kid in the hall said as Naruto accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry" was all Naruto could say.

Naruto slowly made his way to the office, getting his schedule and then finding his locker.

"Hey you what are you doing?" a kid asked as he walked up "that's my locker you're trying to break into"

"Huh, what, wait, no, no its not its my locker see 1708 it even says on my schedule" Naruto said when the kid got closer.

"Hey Mike what's goin' on?" a girl asked as she put her combo into her own locker, 1707.

"This kid here is trying to break into my locker" mike said seeming dishevelled

"Uh Mike I think you should know that, that is not your locker, your locker is 1709 not 1708" the girl said

"Oh my bad sorry kid" the kid named mike said as he moved a locker over and opened it with ease

"Hey thanks for that, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" Naruto asked the girl.

"My name is Chrissey and that arrogant piece of shit is my little brother Dalton Michael, but most kids just call him Mike" Chrissey answered.

"What class do you have right now Chrissey?" Mike asked as he shut his locker

"English Lit with Mr. Fletcher, you?" Chrissey replied

"Drama with Peat" Mike made a sound of disappointment and hurried off to Drama class before the bell rang.

"What class do you have Naruto?" Chrissey asked, stumbling over his name.

"I've got English Lit with Mr Fletcher in room D 315" Naruto gave a grin but then remember that he had no idea where that was.

"Hmm I have the same class so you can just sit by me today until he gets you a seat, or maybe he just wont notice that your there and not give you a seat." Chrissey said as she and Naruto walked into the classroom just down the hall.

Unfortunately Mr Fletcher did notice Naruto and made him stand in from of the class and tell everyone something about himself. He say Chrissey say something to the girl sitting beside her and the boy behind her was leaning in to hear.

"Chrissey would you please repeat what Naruto just said back to me." Mr Fletcher said

"Sure, he said that his name was Naruto Uzumaki and that his favourite food was Raman" she said to a few surprised glances from the boys sitting next to her.

"Well fine then Naruto you can take a seat" Mr Fletcher said and pointed to an empty seat. Naruto took it and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Hey if he asks what your favourite school subject say this class or else he'll hate you for the rest of the year." Chrissey said over her shoulder so inconspicuously that Naruto had to listen really had to figure out if he had even heard her. The girl that Chrissey had been talking to before glared at Naruto and gave him an evil look that just screamed 'I'm-gonna-make-your-life-here-as-miserable-as-humanly-possible-with-out-actually-killing-you' then she turned back to the bored and began to write down the notes.

The bell rang and as everyone was leaving Mr Fletcher called Naruto over.

"Naruto, are you with us in class? What I mean is have you learned what we are learning now?" Mr Fletcher asked.

"No not yet so I guess I'm at about the same place as you guys are?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do s'pose that you are, you can get to your next class now" Mr Fletcher said and Naruto left, checking his schedule as he went and not paying attention to where he was going.

"BAM" he fell to the ground and winced as he hit it hard, 'what the hell' he thought as he looked up 'what the fuck did I just run into? Was a better question' he thought.

"Hey watch where you're going freak" some one said from above. Naruto looked up and saw a boy who had pale skin, Raven black hair, and was wearing a mostly black outfit.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" Naruto said as he got back up to his feet and started to walk off.

"Hey kid don't you know who I am?" the kid who Naruto had run into asked.

"Um... No actually I don't, why don't you enlighten me?" Naruto said as he turned around to face the kid.

"Hmph, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and you had better watch where the hell you are going from now on, okay? Sasuke said in a less than amused tone.

"Sasuke, fuck off" someone who he didn't yet know said.

"And why should I Freak" Sasuke hissed as a girl walked beside him, he tried to trip her but just ended up tripping his friend, Kiba, who had decided to follow the girl out from behind Sasuke.

"Hey watch it Sasuke" Kiba said.

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke, come on" the girl said as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Who the fuck" Shikamaru and Neji both said at the same time.

"You're telling me" Kiba said as he watched the retreating figures.

"Come on lets go" Sasuke said as he started to walk down another hallway.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as the girl sat down on a bench, she hadnt stopped pulling him until they were safely one floor below Sasuke and his gang.

"I'm sorry but who just saved your sorry ass from the most ruthless kids in school?" the girl asked.

"Well I guess that would be you but how did you know that I was in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was just walking down the hall minding my _own_ business when I suddenly say a scrawny kid, that would be you, run right into Sasuke, or the jack ass as I like to call him" the girl said.

"Well thanks for that, now can you please tell me what your name is 'cause I need to get to class and I don't even know where it is" Naruto said, seeming extremely flustered.

"Let me see your schedule" she said and he gave it to her "well you have Spanish 20 now and I'm in that class so I can just take you there."

"Wow thanks, I don't know what I would do if I got lost 'cause this is such a big school" Naruto said and got up to follow her.

"Mmm yeah I s'pose you'd wonder around the school aimlessly until someone found you, or worse the Hall Monitor" she said and beaconed him to follow her.

"Yeah that would defiantly be creepy, but whose the Hall Monitor?" He asked as he caught up to her.

"Him" she said and pointed to an older guy standing in the hall talking to some girls who looked like freshmen.

"Oh, okay ill just stay away from him then" Naruto said in a frightened voice.

"Yeah he stairs at little boys" the girl said.

"Will I ever get to know your damn name?" he asked

"Not until we get into class" she said with a mischievous grin

"Were here" she said, after walking down a hallway then a set of stairs then another hallway, and then a sharp right and left.

"Oh okay" Naruto said as he saw 20 curious faces turn to look at him. "Uh huh, hi, I guess." then he looked around the room, trying to find a seat as far away from crazy-nameless girl as he could, only to find out that the _only_ seat in the entire classroom was right behind her.

"You can behind me" she said patting the desktop behind her in re-assurance. "I don't bite, much" then gave a low and evil chuckle before turning around as the teacher walked in.

The teacher started jabbering at them in Spanish but he couldn't understand any of it, maybe it was because he wasn't in an advanced class at his old school.

"Hey, what is she saying" Naruto asked the girl in front of him.

"She's taking rollcall. So listen for your name."

"Amirin Pomme?" the teacher called out

"Here" said the girl who was sitting in front of him, the same girl that had helped him earlier.

"So your name is Amirin hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah so what about it?" Amirin asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the teacher said pronouncing his name almost perfectly.

"Hola" he said and as his new teacher looked around in confusion he put up his hand.

"So you can call me either Ami or Rin it really doesn't matter to me" Amirin said as the teacher finished rolecall.

"I'll stick with Ami" Naruto said.

"okay then" she said, "by the way, this douche is Damien my twin brother and almost best friend."

The kid Ami had pointed out was the one who sat beside him in English Lit. he was shorter, had black hair and mostly wore black clothes. He turned around at the sound of his name being called.

"Hey man, what's up?' Damien asked.

"Nothing really, just getting over being the new kid, again" Naruto replied.

The rest of the class was spent of mostly telling Naruto the rules of the school and what to and not to do around the grounds, for instance, never go near "Skid Hill"

"They will fuckin' kick the Shit out of you" Ami said.

"Okay" Naruto was all ears for this because he had a school where he could walk around and look at people with out getting himself killed.

END CHAPTER ONE

THANKEYS FOR READING, I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK so click that little green GO button at the bottom or the screen

Amirin: well i did it i finally finished the first chapter YEAH

Nami: you woke me up, how dare you (draws as sword)

Amirin: O.o (faints)

Nami: . (scours perimeter then does happy dance)

CRAZZYFANS: HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Nami: WTF O.o (faints)

Amirin: (stands up and bows)

CRAZZYFANS: (crickets)

Amirin: well shes out like a light (does happy dance)

ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Amirin: (turns blue and faints) HELP


	2. Memories

A/N: sorry about the long. long. long wait guys I was REELY busy, what with work I gots a new job the vacation I took to BC for two weeks and the time I've had to spend babysitting my little brother, there really hasn't been much time for poor little Fickly here. Again sorry bout that guys and if you want to bite my head off be my guest.

Amirin: Muhahaha

Nami: What's so funny?

Amirin: Oh nothing.

Nami: o...k then.

Amirin: any who back to the story.

Nami: whatever.

Amirin: 'thank god'

Nami: I heard that.

Amirin: wha... how? puzzled.

Nami: I'm inside your head and that thought was also inside your head.

Amirin: so now my thoughts aren't't even private.

Nami: Nope, I can also see the pictures that you think of so... Nosebleed Damn it Amirin.

Amirin: Hehe sorry about that... well no not really actually thinking of SasuNaru.

Nami: Good night disappears

Amirin: YEA now I can finally think in peace.

Nami: Pretending to sleep hehehe

Thanks to you ppl who left reviews however they didn't't really help me Nami" couch constructive criticism people cough. Meh thankeys anyway cuz u know I luves all my ppls who reviews.

Disclaimer: I know its sad that none of us _really _own Naruto but I do own all the other characters.

ON TO THE STORY. Amirin does happy dance

Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 2: Some Lunch hour.

By: AMIRIN

Naruto made it to all the rest of his classes before lunch and found that Amirin was in his Spanish and Drama classes. After Spanish, which Naruto aced; even beating the smartest kid in the class, he walked with Amirin to Drama class.

"You'll love Jiraiya and his student teacher Iruka Umino. We as a joke gave Iruka a nickname, Ruka, we didn't't intend for it to stick but it did and now everyone calls him that." Amirin said as she and Naruto took two seats at the back of the Auditorium.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. Mr. Uzumaki are you in the house?" a tall man with white hair called as he dramatically searched the seats for a new face.

"I'm right here sir" Naruto said as he stood up

"Ah Iruka, would you go and bring our young Mr. Uzumaki up here please" the white haired man, now obviously stated by Amirin to be Jiraiya.

"Mr. Uzumaki if you'll follow me please" Iruka said as Naruto turned to follow "We have a special way of greeting new students in this class"

"Uh sure, okay" Naruto acknowledged him, he didn't't know what else other that follow Iruka he was supposed to do.

"Alright, stand here, and don't get mad, angry, or upset with us." Iruka pointed to the place where Naruto was supposed to stand. Iruka then went and got a box of what looked like little snowballs.

"Hmm? I wonder what their going to do with those?" Naruto thought to himself. Iruka took the box around the room to every student, who took a few of the white things, gave a small laugh when given instructions, and nodded a yes.

"Okay Mr. Uzumaki, just stand there and don't move" Iruka told him with a small smile on his face he hurried to the side of the stage and grinned even broader, holding a whistle to his lips.

"Umm? Okay" Naruto replied just as Iruka blew the whistle, and Naruto was pelted with harmless little foam balls

"Okay Ruka, that's enough" Jiraiya said as he walked on stage and was hit in the forehead with one of the balls. Iruka blew the whistle again and everyone stopped, luckily they were out of balls.

"Alright Mr. Uzumaki, if you'll kindly take your seat, we can start today's lesson." Jiraiya told him.

Other than the pelting incident, drama went by as normal, or so Amirin said.

"Well, now that we have that over with , lets get down to lunch, did you bring one?" Amirin asked Naruto as they walked to the cafeteria.

"My aunt gave me some money to buy lunch so I'll just do that, what about you?" he parried.

"I don't eat lunch" was Amirin's reply as they got down to the cafeteria.

"I'll get you something, come one lets go." Naruto started to drag Amirin.

"I'm okay, really, Naruto stop it, stop dragging me."Amirin could barely control her laughter as she was pulled through a crowd of people.

"OOF" was all Naruto and Amirin heard as they found themselves on the floor, facing a stern pair of sunglasses.

"Oh hey Ami, sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" the guy they had bumped into said, offering a hand to Amirin, who took it gratefully "so whose your friend?"

"Naruto, he's my friend and he's new around here so you had better call all your Jackass goonies off or they're going to have to deal with me." Amirin replied with a smirk.

"I'll let them know" the guy said" by the way, my names Shino and don't worry I don't actually have any cronies or anything, I'm not like that jackass Uchiha or his gang"

"Uh Shino" Amirin and Naruto said at the same time, with almost identical looks of horror on their faces.

"Yes?" Shino asked.

All Naruto and Amirin could do was point and look afraid, almost to the point of Naruto cowering behind Amirin.

"Were you talking about me? Well Aburame?" a menacing voice said from behind Shino.

Shino jumped and looked around, seeing Sasuke Uchiha from the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Uh... can I say... No?" Shino asked as he turned fully around.

"Wrong answer" Sasuke said as he cracked his knuckles and snapped his fingers. "Neji, Shikamaru, Get Them."

"Sasuke you pretentious bastard, why are you doing this?" Amirin asked putting on her sweet face, which made anyone in the vicinity cringe, except for Naruto who was still clueless.

"Hey Sasuke, wait a second" Kiba said, stepping forward to stop his friend from beating the shit out of Naruto.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Shikamaru hissed as he pulled Kiba back, 'let Sasuke and Neji deal with the whiskers' he thought.

"If you must know I was stopping Sasuke and Neji from beating the shit out of whiskers." Kiba told Shikamaru.

"Well that's apparent, and what did you mean Sasuke and _Neji_?" Neji said joining them on the side lines.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there, all I meant was that you and Sasuke were gonna beat the shit out of whiskers" Kiba retorted.

"well I decided not to, didn't I." Neji parried.

"I guess, now back to matters that are a little more important." Kiba hurried "the reason I was trying to stop Sasuke was because Vice Principal Hatake is standing right over there."

"Shit" Shikamaru and Neji said at the same time.

"What's shit?" Amirin asked as she joined them

"That's shit" all three of them replied, pointing over at the VP who at that very moment has his dirty book out and was reading it vigilantly, oblivious to the situation happening a few yards away.

"Oh, well, seeing as he doesn't notice a thing usually…" Amirin trailed off "Oh Shit! He's gonna look" she almost screamed

"Oh shit!" they all yelled.

"oh shit" was all Sasuke and Naruto heard as they were both yanked and dragged in different directions, which was very painful, seeing as they both had each other in a headlock when it happened.

"Awe Ami come on you know I could have taken him" Naruto wined as he was dragged out the front doors of the school and down the street.

"Look I'll make you a deal, if you don't try and run back to the school to find that asshole and kill him we will let you go, deal" shino said.

"deal" Naruto replied "now can we go and find some food, cuz I'm _starving" _

"I know this great Raman place about three blocks from here, if you want to go" Amirin said pointing in the direction they were heading.

"RAMAN!" was the only audible thing that came from Naruto as he started running down the street.

"DAMN IT NARUTO" Amirin and Shino both yelled as they started chasing after him "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF THE DAMNED, FUCKING PLACE."

END CHAPTER TWO

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Pweeeese gives puppy eyes

Amirin: YEAH its finally over I can finally relax

Nami: Too late, I'm already relaxing

Amirin: So…?

Nami: So… we only have on lounge chair

Amirin: What difference does that make?

Nami: turns blue WHAT… what is that supposed to mean

Amirin: never mind lays down on imaginary patch of grass and sunbathes under imaginary sun

Nami: O.o oh o…k then? turns over and starts to cry silently.


End file.
